Geschichte:Kirbys Weihnachtsgeschenk
Kapitel 1: Ein Merkwürdiges Geschenk Kirby wacht auf und sieht aus dem Fenster. Es ist noch Nacht. Er steht auf und geht zu seinem Baum, wo 2 Geschenke drunterliegen. Er beschliest, sie gemeinsam mit Tuff und Tiff zu öffnen, daher geht er zu Schloss Dedede. Er hört ein lautes Reisgeräusch und schaut neugierig ins Fenster. König Dedede packt Geschenke aus. Kirby zählt die Geschenke, denn er hat zählen vor einer Woche von Tiff gelernt. Sie hat sich dazu extra eine Brille aufgesetzt. Kirby zählt ungefähr 30 Geschenke. Neidisch geht er hinein und die Treppen hoch. Jedoch ist er so neugierig, dass er in jede Tür reinlugt. Doch alle schlafen. Als er bei Tiffs und Tuffs Zimmer ankommt, wird die Tür aufgeschlagen. "Oh, tut mir echt Leid Kirby" meint Tuff. "Komm ruhig rein, wir sind schon am auspacken". Kirby setzt sich zu ihnen und packt sein erstes Geschenk aus. Es war eine Maske, von Meta Knight. Ein Zettel hängt daran: "Für dich, Kirby, als Zeichen dass du ein Sternenkrieger bist. Trage es mit stolz. Meta Knight" "Krass"sagt Tuff. "Pack dein anderes Geschenk aus, hihihi"meint Tiff. "Es ist von mir. " Kirby öffnet das Geschenk und findet einen Schnuller. Er sieht Tiff finster an. "Was, passt es dir nicht?"meint Tiff. Kirby gibt keinen Laut von sich. Dann fängt er an zu weinen und rennt weg. "Ich glaube du hast etwas übertrieben, Tiff, "meint Tuff. "Schlieslich ist er kein Baby mehr, auch wenn er noch nicht sprechen kann. ""Ja, tut mir leid"meint Tiff. Kapitel 2: Der Diebstahl In der Nacht schleicht sich ein Schatten auf dem Dach von Schloss Dedede herum. Er nimmt eine Säge, sägt ein Loch in die Decke und springt hinein. Er steht vor einem Baum mit nurnoch 14 Geschenken. Er stapelt einige auf und stopft sie in einen Sack. Da kommt König Dedede herein, der offensichtlich nur auf der Toilette war. "Was zum... komm her du Dieb!"schreit er und rast auf den Einbrecher zu. Er will sich auf ihn werfen, doch sein Ziel weicht aus und er landet auf ein Geschenk, das quitscht. "Meine heißersehnte Puppe!"ruft Dedede, packt sie aus und umarmt sie. Der Einbrecher nutzt den Augenblick, plustert sich auf und schwebt zum Loch in der Decke. König Dedede bemerkt ihn noch und springt ebenfalls aus dem Loch. "Hab ich dich!"meint er grimmig und reist dem Dieb die Maske herunter. "Ach du meine Güte!"meint er, bevor er umfällt und durch das Loch in seine Couch landet. "Das hätte ich echt nicht gedacht". Die Eltern von Tiff und Tuff hörten den Aufprall und eilten zum Wohnzimmer des Königs. Dieser meint nur"Es war... *****". Kapitel 3: Max's Auftritt König Dedede geht zu seinem Thron und ruft die Nightmare Enterprises an. "Ich brauche einen hinterlistigen Dämon. Private Sache. "Ok, wir hätten eines, "antwortet der Kundenberater. "Man nennt ihn... Max!Er kann sich als ein friedlicher Traumländer tarnen, kann aber in ein mächtiges Wesen verwandeln. Tückischer gehts kaum. Macht nur 4. 000. 000. 000. 001 Dedede Dollars!" König Dedede macht große Augen. "Hm... ok, aber ich zahle erst später. "Der Kundenberater nimmt sich einen Zettel und schreibt etwas darauf und sagt: "Nun gut, dann haben sie genau 30098. 244. 675. 918. 184. 111. 938. 545. 255. 234 Dedede Dollars Schulden. " Am nächsten Tag rollt Max auf seinem Ball zum Traumbrunnen. Er läst sich hochblasen vom Wasserdruck und flüstert der Sonne etwas ins Ohr. Empört geht diese zum Mond und gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige. Sie fangen an zu prügeln. In Traumland wird es in jeder Sekunde Tag und Nacht. Kirby sieht vom Traumbrunnen mit Pippo Peng und Waddle Dee das Spektakel. Sie waren schon voller Schnee. Max kommt angerollt und meint: "Kirby, bitte schlichte den Streit zwischen Sonne und Mond. Du schaffst es, wenn du den Kometen Nova um Hilfe bittest. Du kannst aber erst mit ihm sprechen, wenn du die Sternenkraft der anderen Planeten vereinigst. Wir zählen auf dich, du bist unser Superstar!"Kirby springt auf seinen Warpstar und fliegt ins All. Als er alle Planeten besucht hat, beschwört er Nova. "BEREIT!"ertönt eine Roboterstimme aus ihm. "DU HAST EINEN WUNSCH FREI!"da stößt Max Kirby beiseite. "Ich will die Macht über Pop Star!"Nova bewegt sich auf Pop Star zu. Sonne und Mond erkennen die Gefahr und steuern auf Nova zu. "Alles geplant. König Dedede wollte mich um deinen Miesen einbruch zu rächen, "fängt Max an. "Doch ich hatte meine eigenen Pläne. Du hast alles für mich erledigt, jetzt kann ich diesen sogenannten König stürzen und Popstar übernehmen!"Max verwandelt sich, während er redet, in seine wahre Form. "Doch ich habe ein Reich zu regieren, wir sehen uns!"und fliegt weg. Kirby zappelt rum, bis sich die Sterne um ihn formen und einen Flitzer bilden. Sonne und Mond haben Nova geschrottet, und Kirby fängt Max inmitten des Alls ab. Er besiegt den Tückischen Dämon nach einem langen Kampf. Max fliegt wankend in Novas Lücke um sich auszuruhen, doch dieser Explodiert. Kirby fliegt nach Pop Star zurück. Kapitel 4: Frohe Weihnachten? Angekommen, kommt Tiff auf ihn zugerannt. "Ich glaube es nicht!"schaubt sie wütend. "Nur weil du einen Schnuller bekommen hast, stiehlst du die Geschenke des Königs und fliegst auchnoch ins All!Ich bin enttäuscht!"Kirby fängt wieder zu weinen an und rennt zu seinem Haus. "Warte, so war das doch garnicht gemeint!"ruft Tiff ihm nach, doch er hört sie nicht mehr. Kirby nimmt ein großes Tuch, legt einige Sachen daran und Knotet es an einem Stock. Er öffnet die Tür und davor steht wieder Tiff. bevor sie was sagen kann rammt Kirby sie und rennt weg. Er plustert sich auf und schwebt weg, richtung Schloss Dedede. König Dedede sitzt auf seiner Couch. Er gähnt und ein Bündel fällt in seinen Mund. Er sieht nach oben und sieht einen Schatten weggehen. Er öffnet das Bündel und sieht seine Geschenke. "hmm... "meint er und steht auf. Kirby geht zu seinem Haus zurück. Tiff ist nichtmehr da. Er geht hinein und legt sich ins Bett, bis ein Ohrenbetäubender Lärm ihn weckt. Kapitel 5: Max's Rache "ALLE BEWOHNER DES TRAUMLANDES HÖREN HER!ICH HABE EINE DURCHSAGE ZU MACHEN!"ruft König Dedede durch ein Mikrofon. Alle Cappys stehen in Schlafanzügen und grimmigen Gesichtern vor König Dedede. Dieser ruft nun: "ICH WOLLTE SAGEN: FROHE WEIHNACHTEN TRAUMLAND, VOR ALLEM AN... KIRBY!"Er zieht an einem Seil und ein Pfeil fällt von einem Baum, und zeigt an einem Seil hängend zu Kirby's Haus. Alle Cappys sehen hin und König Dedede zieht an einem zweiten Seil. Ein riesiger Sack fällt vom Baum und hängt ebenfalls an einem Seil. König Dedede wirft ein scharfes Messer und der Boden des Sacks wird durchtrennt. Kirby's Haus wird mit Geschenken überhäuft. Dieser kommt hinausgerannt und freut sich, bis eine Gewitterwolke sich über Traumland breitmacht. Jemand bekanntes kommt heraus, jedoch ganz anders: Seine Flügel sind Rosa, er streckt die Zunge hinaus, hat Herzen an den Flügeln und Stachelige Bommeln an seiner Mütze. "ES GIBT EINE RECHNUNG ZU BEGLEICHEN!"donnert Max. "JA, DU GLAUBST ICH BIN TOT?VON WEGEN. ICH HABE NOVAS MACHT ABSORBIERT, UND MÄCHTIGER, TÜCKISCHER UND STÄRKER DENN JE!DOCH GENUG DER REDE!ICH WERDE DICH ZERFETZEN!"sags, und saugt Kirby an sich heran, und nimmt ihn mit in den Weltraum. König Dedede wirft ihm seinen Hammer hinterher und Kirby saugt ihn ein. "MACH DICH BEREIT ZU STERBEN!"brüllt Max und stürzt sich auf Kirby. Dieser springt und schlägt ihm die Mütze ab. Darunter ist... ein Häärchen. Nach einem erbitterten Kampf kommt, schneller als der Schall, Meta Knight und schneidet Max in der Mitte durch. So schnell wie er kam, war er auch wieder weg. Max schreit qualvoll und zerteilt sich in einer Explosion. Ein schwarzes Loch entsteht und Kirby konnte gerade so fliehen, und schwebt nach Pop Star zurück. Alle Cappys Jubeln, denn Max's Explosion hat ein Feuerwerk ausgelöst. Tiff und Tuff kommen auf Kirby zugerannt, umarmen ihn und rufen: "fröhliche Weihnachten Kirby!"und gaben ihn zwei weitere Geschenke. Kirby macht Bewegungen an alle, die bedeuten, dass er die Geschenke garnicht will, denn sein Geschenk sind alle Bewohner des Traumlands. Epilog König Dedede kommt am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag in sein Wohnzimmer, wo ein weiteres Geschenk liegt. Darauf steht "von Escargon". Er reist es auf. !!! NICHT FÜR KINDER GEDACHT!!! Er findet das Kondom, dass zuvor Kirby ausgepackt hat. !!! KINDER KÖNNEN WEITERLESEN!!! "ESCARGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"brüllt der König. Tiff steht versteckt am Türrahmen und kichert. Anschliesend geht sie zu ihrer Familie. ENDE thumb|left|Frohe Weihnacht euch allen! Kategorie:Kirby Weihnachtsgeschichten